Luis Sera
Luis Sera era un ex-policía que trabajaba en Madrid y un gran científico que desarrolló una máquina que destruía el parásito de Las Plagas. Historia Luis era un habitante del pueblo pero lo dejó para seguir con su carrera como policía en la capital de su país, pero por razones personales decidió dejarlo y volver a su ciudad natal. Cuando volvió encontró todo el pueblo infectado con las Plagas que habían sido desenterradas de las minas del castillo de Ramón Salazar. Sera fue contratado por Lord Saddler para que le ayudara en la investigación y desarrollo de experimentos químicos con las plagas para crear nuevas especies de monstruos derivados es este parásito. Luis conocía a Ada Wong desde hacía algún tiempo antes de la llegada de Leon y le estaba ayudando a robar la muestra de las Plagas ya que ella lo ayudó a quitarse el parásito de su cuerpo antes de que el huevo eclosionara. right|200px|Sera siendo encontrado por LeonSera cayó preso de los aldeanos quienes tenían ordenes de apresarlo por traicionar a Saddler e intentar robar la muestra de las Plagas, éstos lo encerraron en un armario dentro de una casa más allá de la granja donde se encontraría por primera vez a Leon Kennedy quien lo liberó y desató de las manos pero fueron encontrados por Bitores Méndez y dos aldeanos, los dos quedaron inconscientes por culpa de una de las maniobras de Leon siendo apresados otra vez. left|200px|Leon y Luis secuestrados Al despertar los dos, comenzaron una charla donde Luis se presentó y hablaron de sus vidas, él mencionó que había escuchado algo de la hija del presidente y la iglesia luego de que Leon le preguntara si la había visto pero un aldeano llegó para asesinarlos con un hacha pero de nuevo gracias a Leon quedaron libres y Sera huyó. Tiempo después Sera estaba escondido en una cabaña cuando Leon y Ashley se refugiaron ya que una horda de aldeanos los perseguía. Allí fue donde Luis conoció a Ashley y no tardó en hacer un comentario que la molestara y comenzaran una discusión pero pronto llegaron los aldeanos y Luis junto con Leon comenzaron a defender el lugar. Después de que la horda de aldeanos decidiera irse Luis dijo que había olvidado algo y salió del lugar, fuera se encontró a Ada quien le preguntó si tenía la muestra pero Luis dijo que no y le pregunto para qué tipo de organización estaba trabajando, al ver la negativa de Ada se fue y dijo que conseguiría la muestra mientras se "cargara a Saddler y sus religiosos amigos". right|200px|Luis hablando con Leon y Ashley en el castillo Pronto al llegar al castillo Luis volvió a encontrar a Leon y Ashley diciéndoles que tenía algo para ellos pero al querer tomarlo se dio cuenta de que no lo tenía y pensó que tal vez se le había caído mientras huía de los ganados, Ashley pregunto qué y Sera dijo que un antibiótico para detener sus convulsiones y que tenía que volver por el. Muerte Luis esperaba en el castillo a Ada con la muestra y el antibiótico para Leon. Cuando por fin se encontró con él, Saddler atravesó su tentáculo en su pecho justo en el corazónPero extrañamente no lo mató instantáneamente. En ese instante dejo caer la muestra de Las Plagas a manos de Saddler y antes de morir le entregó a Leon el antibiótico y le dijo que tenia que recuperar la muestra. El cuerpo de Luis permaneció en el castillo todo el tiempo. Pero la historia de Luis no terminó allí, las notas que anteriormente había escrito fueron encontradas por Leon siéndole una gran fuente de información acerca de las plagas y los monstruos que habían creado. También reveló la existencia de una maquina que ayuda a exterminar el parásito del cuerpo antes que que este eclosione pero que su función es tremendamente dolorosa. Vestimenta y apariencia Luis viste con un traje muy tradicional de su ciudad natal. Es una camisa blanca con un chaleco café por encima con encajes, un pantalón, botas cafés y un cinturón. Tiene dos anillos en la mano derecha y uno en la izquierda. Utiliza el cabello largo color café, es blanco de piel y delgado. Curiosidades *Al conocerse con Leon se revela que Luis era fumador, ya que éste le pregunta si no tiene un cigarrillo. **También en Separate Ways con Ada Wong. *Durante la conversación entre Sera y Leon mientras estan presos en la cabaña, Sera dice que vio una muestra del Virus T en un departamento de policía en Madrid. *En el castillo Ashley le dice a Sera que la deje ir con, él pero éste se niega y dice que Leon es "Mejor con las mujeres". *La chapa de botella de Luis dice ''"¿Did you send out those invitations? I told you! ¡No more than fifty people!" ''(¿Enviaste todas esas invitaciones? Te lo dije ¡No más de cincuenta personas!). Esto nunca lo menciona en alguna cinemática pero hace referencia cuando Leon y él están en la cabaña combatiendo la horda de ganados. *La función de la maquina que Luis creo es similar a la del arma P.R.L. 412. *Luis es considerado por Ada un mujeriego, también lo llama "Mister cool" y Spaniard (El Español)Esto lo dice en Separate Ways al ver un librero.. *Mientras combaten a la horda de aldeanos si Leon arroja una granada cegadora en la dirección de Luis este la esquiva dando un giro. **Hay una cinemática especial donde si Leon le dispara dos veces o más a Luis éste le devuelve los disparos matándolo y diciendo "Adiós Leon". **Si el jugador apunta su arma hacia donde esta Luis éste se agachará permitiéndole disparar. **Luis en ocasiones le arroja a Leon munición de pistola. **Cuando un aldeano ataca a Luis tomándolo por el cuello, si el jugador le dispara (al aldeano) Luis dirá "Gracias Leon". Pero si un aldeano ataca a Leon, Luis le pregunta "¿Estás bien, Leon?". *El arma que usa Luis es una Red9. *Luis llama a Bitores Méndez "The Big Cheese". *Luis habla varias veces en español: #Cuando conversan él y Leon dice "Americano, ¿Si?", "Nah, just kidding with you, amigo" (No, solo bromeaba amigo) y "Hmm, policía". #En Separate Ways se dirige a Ada "Hey Señorita". *Luego de la cinemática de la muerte de Luis, se puede ver su cuerpo al seguir con el juego. Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes secundarios Categoría:Personajes muertos Categoría:Personajes Masculinos